Special Episode 3: The Days Of Yore
by Mistress Astaroth
Summary: A young VyreKnight must set aside his way of life to save a young girl, causing him to question who and what he is. Is he only a cold hearted killer bred only to fight and kill? Or is he destined for great noble acts of heroism? In spite of the maturity of his years and of savage rigidity of the mold that had formed him, his nature was undergoing an expansion.


A young Fuguruma Faerie desperately fled into the dark Vyreknight forest. Two high ranking Vyreknights follow her inside, "She went this way!" They are unrelenting in their pursuit against her, "She went inside! Follow her!"

The thick thorny shrubs rip her clothes as she stumbles into them, she recoils from the pain but continues to flee deeper into the forest with the Vyreknights ever so close to catching her.

She comes across a rather unusual tree with no other plants or trees growing near it, yet its massive size looms over the forest making its presence known. She turns around and hears the Vyreknights closing in on her, she quickly panics and hides inside the trees hollow. The Vyreknights appear, baffled and very cross, "Where the hell did she go!?" Says the smaller one, the other one shrugs, "I don't know." He pauses and looks at the tree. She glances at him looking at the tree and puts her hand over her mouth as she whimpers.

"I can smell her." Her whimper continues as he approaches the old tree. Her breathing comes to a stop as he stands in front of the tree and inspects it, "Nothing, let's move."

She listens carefully to their footsteps and sighs with relief once she can't hear them. But just when she thought she was safe a hand yanks her out of the tree. The short Vyreknight slams his fist into her face and drops her onto the ground, tears and blood cover the ground. "You thought you could escape from me!?" he angrily kicks her in the side, she cringes and yelps at the onslaught of blows.

The short Vyreknight kneels down beside her and puts his hand on her heavily bruised face, "Such a pity, well your still good for one thing." An extremely evil smile forms on his face, with her one good eye she looks on as his hand touches her stomach and begins to tear her clothes off. She screams and screams for him to stop but is quickly met with a series of devastating blows to the stomach. His partner holds her arms done as the short Vyreknight pulls her pants down, she screams and struggles to break free.

The short Vyreknight begins licking her stomach and begins making his way down, but then an eerie purple sky quickly forms, the larger Vyreknight looks up and says with a nervous tone in his voice, "Do you think those stories about the Wolf are true?" The short Vyreknight looks at him with disgust and looks at him with disgust, "They are only myths! Or do you still believe in the Tooth fairy as well!?" The large Vyreknight starts becoming quite scared as the entire forest seems to have become darker all of a sudden, the short Vyreknight ceases his attack on Fuguruma Faerie and stands up, he crosses his arms and says, "Are you scared of a little wind and shadows!?" He turns his attention back on her, "You disgust me. I can't believe that I was given such a weak daemon! I deserve the best!"

He draws his sword and rams it through her, she is helpless to stop him, a final tear rolls of her face and onto the ground. She closes her eye and whimpers as she accepts her fate. But moments later she is bewildered as she finds herself still alive. She opens her eye again and a strange blurry figure is standing in front of her, much more menacing and larger than the other two Vyreknights. But she gasps as she sees the figure intervened and caught the blade with his hand. A feeling of hope grows from within her, the figure stands silent as the other two Vyreknights stand in disbelief.

"It it- iTS HIM!" the large cowardly Vyreknight runs off but the mystery figure disappears and reappears in front of him, the large Vyreknight stumbles backwards and falls onto the ground. The figure reaches out to him and grabs the large Vyreknight by the throat and lifts him off the ground and says with a cold voice, "You dare enter my domain?" His other hand impales the large Vyreknight and rips his heart out with a swift move. He drops the Vyreknights body onto the ground, the heart still beating in his bloody claws. He squashes the heart in his hand and throws it onto the ground, the short Vyreknight becomes filled with terror at the swift death of his partner. "What- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

The figure looks up at the sky, "I am... Wolf!" The short Vyreknight scoffs, "HA! And i'm a-" Wolf charges at him so quickly that the other Vyreknight is unable to see him, wolf appears behind the bewildered Vyreknight, who is unable to comprehend his insane speed. He grunts and several marks and deep slashes appear on his face and on his body, Wolf raises his hand and blasts him to smithereens leaving no trace of his body.

Fuguruma Faerie struggles greatly to sit up, blood drips down her face at an alarming rate. She is struggling to keep her eye open, Wolf notices her and charges at her with sword in hand. She quickly losses all sense of safety, he is about to finish her off as he stands over her with his sword aimed at her neck, she sobs and says, "Do it, finish me off! I don't want to live anymore!"

Wolf says coldly, "Very well, if that is what you desire." he takes aim, but something is preventing him from killing her. He mutters something and turns away from her, Fuguruma Faerie stops sobbing and says, "What?"

Wolf drops his sword into the ground and says, "I can't- " he shakes his head, "I can't kill you." He tears off the clothing off the large Vyreknight and fashions it into clothing for her, he hands it to her. She looks at him with worry and disbelief, "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" He looks away as she puts the clothing on.

Wolf picks up his sword and sheaths it, he kneels down and touches her face only for her to flinch and back away. He shakes his head and says, "If I wanted to hurt you, you would have been dead by now." She nervously allows him to touch her face, Wolf wipes away the dirt and blood from her face. He begins healing her wounds "Why are you helping me?" She says timidly.

He gently cleans her face with a white cloth as she stares at him. Wolf stands up and begins walking away, she chases after him, "Wait! I don't even know who you are and what your name is!" Wolf stops and looks over his shoulder at her, "Its Wolf, I'm a Vyreknight." He continues to walk away from her, "Wait! you can't just leave me here! What if more of 'them' come!?" he continues to walk as she follows, "Not my problem." She slumps down on the ground and sobs, he continues to walk away and soon is unable to hear her cries.

Along the way a large gnawing feeling begins to bother him, he stops and says to himself, "She's fine, but maybe I should see if she's still there." He quickly makes his way back to her and sees her curled up on the ground crying and whimpering, he crosses his arms and thinks to himself, "Why am I doing this? Why aren't I helping her?" He sighs heavily and makes his way to her, still sobbing she looks up at him and says, "What do you want!?"

Wolf glares at her, "Fugu- fu-." His horrible attempts to pronounce her name causes her to smile, "Its Fuguruma Faerie." Wolf shakes his head, "I know what your name is! But I can't say it right!" He clenches his fist. She begins to think of a clever way to teach him, "Foo goo room-a." Wolf grows impatient with her, "I'll just call you Ellie from now on." She shrugs, "Why?"

"I can pronounce faeire without any difficulty, and faeire sounds like Ellie, it's a very nice sounding name."

Ellie smiles a bit, "That's very sweet of you, I like it."

Wolf puts his hand on her head, "Why were they after you Ellie?"

"I guess he wanted a strong daemon and not a weak little girl."

Wolf caresses her cheek, "When did he summon you?"

She holds his hand, "Today, but it felt like forever!" Horrible images come to mind.

"Your safe now." She holds his hand tightly, "Am I really?" He nods, "I will take care of you." Intense emotions of love flood her and she puts her arms around his waist and hugs him, he stands there bewildered, "What are you doing!?" She laughs, "I'm hugging you silly."

"Hugging? What is that?" He says while scratching his helmet.

"Its a sign of friendship." He tilts his head.

She frowns, "Don't you have any friends?"

"No."

She hugs him again, "You do I now, a friend is someone who loves and cares for you."

"You love and care for me?" He says puzzled.

"Well you did save me. Thank you by the way."

Wolf shakes his head, "This is all so very unfamiliar to me." She happily smiles and holds his hand, "I think I love you. "He lets go of her hand and walks away, "What?"

"Nothing let's just get going shall we?"

She nods and they make their way to his lair, on their way back she teaches him how to say her name.

"Fu-guruma, Fuguruma! I did it!"

She shakes her head, "You said it wrong." He angrily clenches his fist, "I am so stu-" She smiles and says, "It's Ellie."

They quickly cross a dark ominous cave covered moss. A bit frightened by it she holds his hand, "Um, you live in there? It's kinda scary." Wolf pats her on the head, "Nothing to worry about its perfectly safe-" She takes a step forward and triggers a booby trap, a large boulder comes rolling out of the cave towards her. Wolf slams his fist into it, the boulder stops in its tracks. Ellie puts her hands on her hips and says, "You don't entertain guests much do you?" Wolf moves the massive boulder out of the way and easily flings it away as if it was weightless.

Ellie is frightened by the large amount of blood and bones around her, "You didn't do this right?" He shakes his head, "No, a dragon once lived here." She holds his hand tightly, they make their deeper into the cave. She soon sees a strange room at the end and sees a bed on the floor, a rather large amount of old books are scattered throughout the area.

She shivers as she sits down on his bed, although ragged and worn it's still a bed. Wolf wraps a blanket around her and starts a fire going. "Have you read all those books?" Wolf sits down beside her and removes his helmet, she is momentarily stunned by his appearance. She stares at the large scar on his right eye, the intensity of his gaze is so strong that it makes her turn away. "Not all of them."

"What happened to your eye?" She leans in and see's other scars on his face, "Oh my."

He frowns and says, "I got these scars in the line of duty. This one." He points to his right eye, "My father gave me that one." She gasps, "That's so mean! Why-" His interest in her quickly wears thin and he puts his helmet on, "That's enough questions Ellie."

"You don't mind if I read these do you?"

"Not at all." Wolf stand up and heads toward the large opening in the cave, he crosses his arms as he gazes at the landscape while his ragged cloak dances in the wind. Ellie crawls over to the large pile of books and begins reading, "Where did you get these?" Wolf looks over his shoulder and says bluntly, "They were burning these, I could not allow such barbaric actions so I took them for my own." He returns his attention to the large castle up ahead. "Get some rest Ellie, I'll keep you safe during the night."

She pouts around, "But I want to read!" He turns around, she quickly jumps in his bed and pulls the covers over herself. Wolf leans against the cave wall and sighs. She peeks out from beneath the covers and snatches a nearby book and begins to read it aided by the glow of the nearby fire.

Several hours pass and it quickly becomes morning. The sun casts its warming glow onto the cave, Wolf a bit stiff stretches and removes his helmet to get a breath of fresh morning air, he turns around and quickly draws his sword, he sees a rather large figure in his bed much too large to be Ellie. "Who are you! And what have you done with Ellie!?" He grabs the blanket and pulls it, "What!?" he drops his sword and the figure slowly awakens, "What's the matter Wolf?" He stands before her dumbfounded, "You, you're not Ellie." She moves her hair out of her eyes, "Yes I am." She looks down and notices her body has changed, she gasps and rushes over to him. "What happened! Why am I like this!?"

She finds herself staring deep into his blue eyes and blushes, she turns away and covers her face "Don't look at me, I'm ugly." He grabs a book and says, "No you're not, your-" he flips through the pages and points at a word, "Your that one." She squints and says softly, "An a Ice troll?" Wolf lowers his head in shame, "No, this one." She smiles, "I know what word you picked but I want to hear you say it." He drops the book onto the floor, "You drive a hard bargain Ellie but I'll say it, your beautiful." She blushes, "Your just saying that." He looks around at all the books near her, "You read all of these?" She nods, "Yup."

"Your also quite well-read too. Perhaps reading all these books caused out to transmigrate?"

"Yes, it would seem to be the main cause of this bewildering and sudden transformation."

"Bewil- What?"

Ellie smiles softly as she pinches his cheek, "Who taught you how to read?"

"VyreKnights are prohibited to read but, I taught myself to read."

"Quite an astounding achievement, but may I offer to teach you how to hone your reading and vocabulary skills?"

"You, want to teach me? Why? Are you hoping to gain something from this?"

"I assure you I have no other ulterior motives Wolf, I simply want to teach you how to read and pronounce words properly."

Wolf is a bit offended by her comment, "So you're implying that I am stupid?"

"No I'm not sweetie." She holds his hand, he snarls, "What horrendous thing did you just call me?" She crosses her arms, and looks at him angrily, "Your overreacting Wolf." She scolds him, "I like you a lot okay, so you better be nice to me if you want me to stay here with you in this dingy cave of yours!"

Wolf grabs her by the arm, "Then leave if you think it's so dingy." She humphs, "I guess I will then!" She storms off and leaves the cave and enters the wilderness. She quickly looks around and spots a rock to sit on, "Why did I do that?" She buries her hands into her face, "I was so rude and mean to him, maybe I should go back and apologize to him." She makes her way back into the cave, but then something drips onto her hand, she looks at it with disgust, "Gross."

She looks up and sees a massive dragon looking down on her, its mouth opens up and lets loose a stream of fire. She screams and manages to roll out of the way and rushes inside the cave to get wolf. She makes her way to the end but Wolf is not there, "No, he's gone!" The dragon emerges behind her and snarls, she slowly backs away from him, "Nice dragon, easy boy." The dragon rears up on its hind legs and roars loudly, the cave begins to become unstable as stalactites drop from above and come crashing down around her. The dragon corners her and grabs her with his scaly hand, she screams as he opens his gaping mouth to swallow her.

Wolf appears in the room and quickly begins stabbing the dragons exposed belly, the dragon drops Ellie and roars in pain as it clutches its wounded belly. Wolf carries Ellie on his shoulder and fires a blast of energy at the caves ceiling, the cave becomes unstable and rocks begin falling all around them. Wolf quickly dodges the incoming rocks and manages to escape just as the cave collapses behind him, also sealing the dragons fate.

Wolf lowers Ellie onto the ground, she quickly falls to her knees and begins to cry, "I'm so sorry your home was destroyed! Please forgive me!" Wolf draws his sword and points it at her, he leaps up and throws it at her. She screams and covers her face, she soon realizes that he was not aiming at her, she turns around and see's the dragons head impaled to the ground.

He removes his helmet and removes the sword from the dragons skull. She sobs and hugs him, "You saved me again! But why did you have to go and scare me like that!" He moves her away from him and says, "Are you done? I have to find a new place to live now because of you now."

He walks off toward the river, she quickly responds with, "Hey! What about me! You can't just leave me! Not again!" She rushes up behind him and he suddenly grabs her and lifts her off the ground, "Why? Give me a good reason!" Ellie looks down and says under her breath, "You're not bad, your good." He tilts his head and says, "What? Speak up." She yells out, "You're not bad! YOU"R GOOD!" She kisses him on the mouth causing him to turn red and blush. He closes his eyes as she kisses him. She stops and looks at him with great adoration. "Wolf, I love you."

Wolf still dazed by her kiss simply looks into her eyes and embraces her. She whispers into his ear, "I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier." She walks away from him, "I hope you can find a new home, goodbye." She holds back the tears as she turns away to leave but he grabs her hand, "Please don't go, I would greatly miss your company if you left. You're the only person I have left, I- I need you."

"I need you too, I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for you and your brave actions. I am forever in your debt."

"I am honored." She nudges Wolf playfully, "Have you ever been kissed by a girl?" Wolf shakes his head, "No, but my superior kept making attempts to kiss me, I wonder if Katt is still searching for me."

"So what do we do now?"

Wolf points to the castle just over the horizon, "That castle, we will make that place ours" Ellie hesitates to respond. "It shouldn't be too hard to slay all the Vyreknights there, it shall be an easy victory."

"Why is that castle so special to you?" She asks nervously.

"It's my father's castle, he still lives there." He puts his helmet on and draws his sword, "At least for the time being."

Ellie holds his hand, "But, he's an Overlord! Surely he'll defeat you easily!" He shakes his head and sharpens his claws against his sword, "I will summon a god to aid me in battle." Ellie perhaps a bit curious and exited to see a god smiles and says, "Do it."

Wolf pulled out a small pouch, worn yet somehow held itself together. He emptied out the small pouch and a small crystal, glowing radiantly as he held it up, as if it was full of magic. Wolf crushed the crystal in his hand and moments later the sky opened up and a warm beam of light came down in front of him. A figure bathed in a holy light appears in front of him, holding what seems to be a small doll. Wolf kneels down before her and says, "I need your help goddess." The light fades away and the heavens close, the light obscuring her fades and reveals her face, "Hia, I'm Lukinsa! Do you want to be friends!?" The small girls runs up to Wolf and hugs him, he stands there unsure of who he summoned. He clears his throat, "You're not Amaterasu."

Lukinsa grins, "Of course not silly!"

Wolf sighs, "Are you at least a god?"

Lukinsa nods reassuringly, "Yup, goddess of dolls!"

Wolf removes his helmet and snarls, "Can you even fight!?"

She becomes a bit uneasy by his sudden outburst, "Um, No, I don't like fighting."

He clenches his fist and walks away from her, she looks at Ellie and waves, "What's wrong with him?"

Ellie shrugs, "I guess he wanted a warrior god instead of." Lukinsa tears up, "Me?" Ellie sighs and hugs her, "It's not your fault." Wolf snarls, "Go home Lukinsa, this is no place for a weak goddess." Lukinsa, very annoyed, waves her hand and strikes Wolf with a surge of thunder, the attack brings him to his knee's. He rises up and says, "So, you do have some fight in you, good." He hoists Lukinsa onto his shoulder, "Vyreknights are weak to magic, you'll be most useful to me after all." Lukinsa squirms, unable to break free, "Hey! I don't even know your name, and you want me to help you!?" Wolf lowers her down, "It's Wolf." She rolls her eyes, "Well Wolfie! What are we doing exactly? I'll tell you right now that I'm not going to hurt any humans or daemons, or do anything mean or evil!"

"We are hunting Vyreknights."

A massive surge of fear flies into Lukinsa, "What!?- No! They are so evil! I can't do it! They have their way with girls!"

"I know that, so wouldn't you like to save them from such a horrendous fate? By not helping us you allow them to do so." Says Ellie.

Lukinsa trembles, "Wolfie, your armor is of that of a Vyreknights!" She attempts to run away but crashes into Ellie, "Yes, I am a VyreKnight, but I am unlike any of those barbaric fiends." Lukinsa grabs Ellies hand, "Is she your prisoner!? Are you having your way with her against her will!?"

"He saved me from almost being raped by Vyreknights. I can assure you that his heart is good and noble."

Lukinsa now looks at Wolf with great admiration, "You, a VyreKnight saved her? You saved her from them? And you didn't even have your way with her? Wow, that's never ever happened before. But just to make sure your not evil or attempt to have your way with her or me I'll have to test you first."

"Fine, but make it quick." He says sternly, Lukinsa nods and grabs Ellies hand, "Vyreknights are so easily distracted by women, so we will use that to our advantage."

Ellie mutters something below her breath, "But he's not like them."

"Alright Wolfie, you have to look at me and only me for a whole minute. If you look at anything else or your eyes wander away from me you lose and I take her away, deal?"

"En garde." He says sternly.

"Go!."

Wolf glares at Lukinsa, not taking his eyes off of her, Lukinsa smiles and waves her hand, "Dartz! Lilith! Aid me in victory!"

Lilith and Dartz appear, "Lilith go distract Wolfie! Dartz jump around ok?" They nod and carry out her instructions, Lilith charges at wolf and presses her breasts against his face. Wolf still continues to stare at Lukinsa as he grabs Lilith and flings her away. Lukinsa pouts around, "Darn it!"

Wolf smiles, "Such an easy victory." Lukinsa grabs Ellie and pushes her in front of wolf. Ellie smiles nervously, "Hey, so how are you holding up?"

Without looking at Ellie he says, "Quite fine, I don't know why she thinks i'm-" Dartz jumps up and down in front of him, "Ellie get her out of the way." Ellie nods and attempts to push Dartz out of Wolfs way but ends up grabbing her large breasts instead. A small drop of sweat rolls of his face, "Stop this." Lukinsa smiles, "Oh, so you do like certain parts huh? Well shame on you for having a breast fetish!"

"I don't have the slightest idea what your talking about."

"Ten seconds left."

Lukinsa waves her hand and Ellie's clothes turn into a bathing suit. More sweat rolls down his face as he continues to stare at Lukinsa. Lukinsa waves her hand and Wolfs hand reaches for Ellie's chest, "Take that!" Says Lukinsa.

Wolf's hand trembles as he attempts to overpower the magic, his hand grabs her chest, Ellie yelps and punches him in the gut, "Hey!"

Lukinsa kicks the ground in disappointment, "Oh poo I lost, but at least your-" She gasps as she sees Wolf's hand squeeze Ellie's breast, "Hey! I already stopped controlling your hand Wolfie! No one's making you squeeze it!"

Wolf immediately removes his hand from her chest; Ellie holds back a smile as she pokes him, "So you do have a breast fetish after all."

"Prove it." He says while putting his helmet back on.

"Oh we will Wolfie and what a day that will be!"

"Enough, lets go to the castle." He gestures to the nearby castle, Lukinsa and Ellie nod and they make their way to the castle. They soon come upon a large castle, daunting in size as it towers over them.

"Lukinsa, you and Ellie make your way inside the dungeon were they keep the daemons and prisoners, I'll take care of my father."

"Wait." She holds his hand, and then she hugs him tightly, "Be safe." He nods and stealthy enters the castle. "Wow, Wolfie seems to like you a lot." Ellie stammers, "What do you mean?"

"Well he hasn't eaten you or anything so he must like you a lot or."

Ellie laughs softly, "Or what?"

"Or he has a crush on you." Ellie turns red, she and Lukinsa sneak into the dungeon.

Meanwhile deep inside a horrendous act is taking place, an Astaroth bound and gagged is in a cell all alone. The cell door opens up and a Vyreknight enters, he bites his lip and grabs her by the waist, "I can't wait to break through your soft-" She head-butts him, he stumbles back as she attempts to run out of the cell. He quickly tackles her down and spread her legs apart, her muffled screams only satisfy him, "Squeal all you want." He rips her dress apart and in a chaotic frenzy rips her panties off, he overpowers her and flips her onto her back as he holds her legs, the gag falls out of her mouth and she says, "No! I don't want to lose it this way!" He laughs and removes his pants, Astaroth cringes, "Please don't do it!"

She cringes and looks away, the Vyreknight falls on top of her and grunts, Astaroth looks up and sees a dagger in his back, Ellie and Lukinsa appear behind him, "Are you ok sweetie?" Ellie unties the rope around her and sets her free. Astaroth scoffs, "I could have taken care of him you know."

Lukinsa, mends her dress together using her magical needle, "All fixed." Astaroth looks at Lukinsa with great disgust, "It just had to be you." Ellie nudges Lukinsa, "Do you two know each other?" "As a matter of fact, we do."

Astaroth smiles deviously, bats and rats appear around her as she begins to sing, "I know I'm not a pretty girl, but I used to be quite the looker, a star.

Lights

Camera

Action

I was striking, suave,

Ambitious

Feet to teats

So bodylicious

Now I'm vile

I am villain

And vicious

Oh... and malicious

I had it all: A , minions too

I was beloved; across the world

Then they got a pretty little girl to fill my shoes

That's why I am so evil

Why I do what I do

(She was a superstar)

So young and vital

(She's nasty)

A heavenly Idol

(She's a suspicious girl)

Who said that about me?

(A very vicious girl)

I'll have you rotisseried!

I'm a super freak with a treat

A girl murderer

You think you're badder than me?

I never heard of ya

I'm evil, I'll fill your cheesecake with weevils

I eat peoples food and I blame it on seagulls

*It was him*

(She's a nasty girl)

I'm invincible

(She's ghastly)

I'm unminceable

I'm unwashable

Unrinsable

Like an abandoned school, I have no principal

All of you annoying girls

All eighty million girls

I'll tell you what I'm going to do

I'm going to make you

(aah aah ahh ahhh)

Shut up now

Shut up!

It's just me

I will make you

Ugly too."

Lukinsa frowns, "I didn't replace you Astaroth, Amaterasu said you were to mean and banished you."

Astaroth snarls, "You don't have to rub it in! Now look at me-" She looks into a puddle and sighs as she looks at her reflection, "I'm so ugly now."

The dungeon trembles as an epic fight is taking place above, "Hmm," Astaroth puts her hand on her hips and bites her lip, "That's some power, but one of them is already wasting away." Ellie and Lukinsa exchange looks of worry, "Is it Wolfie!?" Astaroth shakes her head, "Don't know." The ground begins to come loose around them, "I think we better leave now." Says Astaroth. They quickly escape as the dungeon caves in, Astaroth stretches and yawns, "My butt hurts." They look at her quite confused, "They didn't have their way with me but the ground sure did leave a mark."

"TMI Astaroth TMI."

"Shut up, anyways what's going on? Who."

She trips over a large pile of dead VyreKnight bodies, Astaroth quickly rises up and hides behind Ellie, "The only good VyreKnight is a dead one." Loud grunts and clashes can be heard coming from the top of the tower, "Hey look! It's Wolfie!" Lukinsa points at the very top and Wolf is attacking a Vyreknight but not just any Vyreknight an Overlord. Ellie and the other watch on as the battle between son and father draws to a finish.

"You took everything away from me and now I'll take it away from you!" He charges at wolf with sword in hand, Wolf dodges and impales his sword through his fathers stomach, "Would you kill your own father?"

Wolf removes the sword and shakes his head, "No." In a quick strike he rips his fathers heart out, "I have no father." He drops his beating heart on the ground and steps on it. His father gasps, "You, what would your mother." Wolf decapitates him, "My mother is dead, you killed her." He flings his headless body into the heap of other Vyreknights and sets them ablaze. Ellie rushes over to him, "Is it over?" Wolf nods as he looks into the fire, "No, the adventures only begun."

Lukinsa smiles, "I guess you really are good Wolfie, you deserve a reward!"

She strikes wolf with a magical bolt turning wolf into a small wolf pup.

"Aww." Lukinsa picks him up, "He's adorable!" She tickles his tummy, "Who saved Ellie? You did!"

Ellie laughs and pets him, "He's rather cute, but." Astaroth snatches him out of Lukinsa arms and snuggles him, she looks deep into his eyes and sobs, "Never, have I seen such an adorable face!"

"Careful, don't hug him to tightly!" Ellie grabs wolfs front paw and pulls, Astaroth growls and pulls on his other paw, "He's mine!" Lukinsa grabs his tiny leg and pulls, "Leave Wolfie alone!"

They pull and pull as Wolf yelps and whimpers, they pull so hard that they hear a snap and they all let go and he goes flying into the sky. Lukinsa watches in awe as his tiny body comes back down to earth, "I got him!" She holds out her hands to catch him, but then a massive dragon swoops down and swallows him whole. They stand there horrified, Ellie and Lukinsa cry out, "Oh no!" Lukinsa takes aim at the dragon and says, "You're not a very nice dragon." The dragon lands in front of her and roars, Lukinsa snaps her finger and the dragon transforms into a bunny. Astaroth falls to the floor laughing, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Lukinsa is about to pick up the bunny when an eagle swoops down and takes it, "Oh poo!" She shakes her fist at the eagle, the eagle heads toward a nearby tree and drops the bunny in its nest for its hungry chicks. The bunny then transforms back into a dragon halfway down and crushes the tree and the nest. The eagle lands on top of the dragon, perplexed by this rather unusual event it cries for its young under the dragon. The dragon suddenly spits out wolf who go's flying towards Ellie. He collides with her chest, and hides inside while whimpering and covered in dragon saliva. The eagle pecks at the dragons body, then the dragon glows red and randomly explodes sending feathers in every direction.

"Well that was entertaining?" Astaroth says as feathers fall down around them.

The enchantment on wolf wears off and he returns to normal, although having your face between a girls chest isn't normal. Ellie smiles happily and hugs Wolf, "You're silly."

Lukinsa grabs a book from her pouch and begins flipping through it, "Maybe there's a magic spell for curing breast fetishes?" Ellie shakes her head, "I still love him." Wolf taps on her shoulder, "I can't breathe."

Ellie lets him go, his face bright red, he glares at them, "What!?" Astaroth licks her lips seductively, "My, your quite the looker." She walks around him, looking up and down at him, she winks at him, "Care to take a gander under my frock?"

Wolf highly confused yet able to grasp her gesture by her hand motions, "You're a piece of work Astaroth, but I'm not interested." Astaroth jaw drops open, "What!? Men don't just say no to me!"

"I just did."

Astaroth snarls, she then attempts to keep her composure by smiling, "Oh I see." She looks at Ellie, "Not in front of your girlfriend right?" She whispers into his ear, "Maybe we can all take turns." She licks his ear, Wolf cringes and pushes her away, "Go home Astaroth, you're free now."

"But, I'm all alone down there. No one to play with, no one to talk to."

"Don't you have minions to talk to?"

"They all kiss my ass Wolf and that's no fun. Can you play with me?"

Wolf shakes his head, "Play with you?"

She nods and holds his hand, "Yup, come one! I almost got fondled by those stupid Vyreknights! It's the least you could do!" Wolf looks down at her hand, "I am not responsible for their actions, nor do I have to make it up to you."

"Aw wolfie, can't you play with her for a little while?"

"Why can't' you!?"

"I want to play with you! Not her!"

Wolf shakes his head, "Why do you want to play with me?"

"I want you."

"Excuse me?"

"I can have any man I want, but I can't have you and it's driving me mad!"

Astaroth whispers into his ear, "We end up doing 'it' in a few thousand years, and you can't do anything to stop it." Wolf glares at her and shakes his head.

Ellie puts her arm around Wolf's waist, "Wolf is not interested in you, nor is he interested in being romantic with you. Right Wolf?" He looks down at her and nods, "Right, those things are insignificant to me." Ellie places her head on his chest, "Surely you don't mean that my love for you is insignificant as well."

He nudges her away and turns his back on her, "Keep your love to yourself."

Lukinsa is about to fly off the handle at him but Ellie puts her hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Lukinsa, I know I'll get through to him someday." Ellie wanders over to Wolf, he is overlooking the forest, "Ellie, why do you try so hard to convince me that I am capable of expressing this thing called love?" She puts her hands on his face, "Life without love is like a tree without blossoms or fruit."

"I am perfectly fine without it."

"Really? Do you not feel the abyss in your heart? The horrible gnawing feeling of being unloved?"

A tiny tear forms in his eye, she wipes it away, "I want to fill that empty void in your heart, I want to make you happy."

He grabs her hand and kisses it, "Thank you Ellie." She smiles and kisses his cheek, "I'll always be at your side."

Astaroth sticks her tongue out at Lukinsa and disappears, "Later chumps."

"We can't stay here tonight, Vyreknights could return and kill us in our sleep!"

Wolf nods, "You're right about that Lukinsa. Let's camp out in the forest."

Wolf, Ellie and Lukinsa head into VyreKnight Forest, they quickly find an old campsite off the beaten path. "This should do nicely." Wolf ignites a fire in the center, Ellie quickly lies down and dozes of as soon as her head hits the ground. Lukinsa sets her cot beside Wolf, "Hey, Wolfie can I ask you something?"

Wolf looks up, "Of course." She sits up and sighs, "Wolfie why were having great difficulty looking at me?"

Wolf crosses his arms, "Pardon?" Lukinsa frowns, "It's like no one ever notices me. Every other girls has a massive bust, how do I compete with that?"

"Are you jealous?"

She slightly turns red, "Well maybe girls with bigger breasts make me a little bit jealous, don't get me wrong, I like the way I look, but sometimes it can be hard to always be the 'cute' one instead of the sexy one. Most guys tend to write-off 'cute'."

"I was not having any trouble looking at you Lukinsa, who else would I be looking at?"

Wolf sits down next to her, "I think you are very."

She turns away from him, "Yeah I know, cute. That's all I'll ever be."

"Well yes, but you're very pretty too, and perhaps I could go even a bit further as to say that you're beautiful."

Her eyes sparkle, "Really?" Wolf a bit nervous backs away, "If men are only attracted to your look's then what does that say about you? You see Lukinsa, in our brief time together I have learned a lot from you, your sweet, caring, generous, and honest and those are some of the things that I really like about you."

"You like me Wolfie?" She covers her mouth to muffle her laugh, "You're funny."

"If you want the attention of stupid young boys who do nothing but give in to their biological urges then change what you look like on the outside. Why should you change who you are for them?"

"I guess your right Wolfie but I."

"Trust me, you have to be humble. It's natural to want attention but deciding how you will obtain the attention you require is one of the ways we define ourselves as an individual human beings. It is also a major factor as to how others perceive you. Enjoy your life in the end that's all that counts."

Lukinsa sighs, "Wow, that was really sweet Wolfie, thanks, but did you really mean that part about liking me Wolfie?"

Wolf grabs Lukinsa by the waist and kisses her on the cheek, she blushes and pushes him away, "Oh my goodness, Wolfie why did you do that!? You can't be kissing pretty girls like me!"

"Let this be the last time you ask me this, you are attractive now go to bed and speak about this to no one."

She smiles, "Hey, don't get too close to me. I tend to snuggle anyone who gets too close to me in my sleep."

As the days went by, the evolution of like into love was accelerated. Wolf himself began to grow aware of it, though in his consciousness he knew not what love was. It manifested itself to him as a void in his being-a hungry,aching,yearning void that clamored to be filled. It was a pain and unrest; and it received easement only by the touch of Ellie's presence. At such times love was a joy to him, a wild, keen-thrilling satisfaction. But when away from her, the pain and unrest returned;the void in him sprang up and pressed against him with its emptiness, and the hunger gnawed and gnawed unceasingly.

Wolf was in the process of finding himself. In spite of the maturity of his years and of savage rigidity of the mold that had formed him, his nature was undergoing an expansion. There was a burgeoning within him of strange feelings and unwanted impulses. His old code of conduct was changing. In the past he had liked comfort and surcease from pain, disliked discomfort and pain, and had adjusted it accordingly. But now it was different.

Like had been replaced by love. And love was the plummet dropped down into the deeps of him where like had never gone. And responsive, out of his deeps had come the new thing-love. That which was given unto him did she return. This was a god indeed, a love-god, a warm and radiant god, in whose light Wolf's nature expanded as flower expands under the sun.

Several thousands of years pass, Wolf and Ellie have become inseparable companions, until one day Ellie got word from Tsathoggua that Wolf has been sealed away.

"I'm super sorry Ellie."

Ellie tries to hold back the flood of tears, Tsathoggua sighs, "Katt and I are going to go look for him, I'm sure we will find him."

Katt and Tsathoggua head off and begin their search for him. Ellie has stayed behind waiting for his return in front of the castle. She stands motionless as hundreds of years and seasons pass within seconds, she slowly makes his way to his room, she sighs heavily as old memories flood into her mind. A tear rolls down her face and lands on his bed, suddenly time returns to normal as Lukinsa and March Hare appear behind her, "Ellie, you can't keep going on like this." Her heavily teared face makes Lukinsa cringe and tear up, "You've been crying for almost nineteen hundred years, please stop!" Ellie sits on the bed and hangs her head down, "He's gone, gone forever."

"I'm sure they will find him Ellie." Says March Hare reassuringly.

"No, it's about time that I go searching for him myself instead of mopping around here."

Lukinsa hugs her, "Okay. I'll come with you too, keep you company."

Ellie stands up and fiercely announces, "I will find him!"

Lukinsa smiles, "That's the spirit! Come on lets go."

"Where do we start?"

"Some super nice people built a temple in my honor, we can use the temple to try and pinpoint his energy!"

Ellie nods, Lukinsa grins and waves her hand and transports them inside the temple. Lukinsa coughs, the temple is rather dusty and dirty. "Sorry, haven't been able to clean here in a while since I lost one of my dolls."

Lukinsa notices an envelope and opens it and begins reading it to herself. March Hare and Ellie come across a strange mirror glowing radiantly in the corner, "Ooo It's so shiny!" March Hare and Ellie wipe the dirt away and look at it, Lukinsa yells out, "Don't touch it!" But it is too late March Hare has already touched the magical mirror. Ellie quickly grabs her hand as the mirror begins to suck them into it, "Hang on!" The pillar that Ellie is hanging onto crumbles, they are sent inside the mirror. Lukinsa shrieks as she reads the last part of the letter out loud, "We ever so sorry Lukinsa but this planet doesn't belong to the gods!?" She looks down and see's she has activated a pressure plate beneath her feet, "Oh poo!" A powerful magical force begins making her skin heavy, she struggles to move as it begins to engulf her, "No fair! I didn't even get to play with my dolls!" The magic fully engulfs her and turns her into stone.

And they remain imprisoned for hundreds of years, until one day, fate smiles upon them. Wolf and Ellie are reunited once again, but Wolf has moved on from her. Is this fates cruel joke or is this a true blessing in disguise?


End file.
